<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he was his queen,, and god help anyone who dare disrespect his queen by hyunjaeluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225055">he was his queen,, and god help anyone who dare disrespect his queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjaeluv/pseuds/hyunjaeluv'>hyunjaeluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Batman Fusion, Blood and Violence, Death Threats, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, extensive use of nicknames, halloween week, implied sunric, jujae are insane, lee hyunjae as harley quinn, lee juyeon as the joker, pretty hyunjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjaeluv/pseuds/hyunjaeluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>younghoon stared at the inhumanly large hands clutching mercilessly at hyunjae’s bare waist. the skin underneath turning a sickly sweet red.</p><p>squeals of pure delight and racked moans pierced through the sound of violent winds and propellers. leaving younghoon to watch, blank. the poison of hyunjae’s mouth stood proud against younghoon’s neck.</p><p>a flicker of unforgiving red and white landed in front of younghoon’s still figure.</p><p>there, in all its glory, sat a playing card. the joker’s playing card.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he was his queen,, and god help anyone who dare disrespect his queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a little fic for all the halloween loving deobis</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he was dangerous. younghoon could tell.</p><p>a pale, ethereal being. long cascading legs trapped in tenebrous fishnets; a galaxy of eclectus parrot coloured blemishes harsh against his graceful thighs. feet clad in stocky, heeled boots, ones that could smash your face and morph it into a horrific portrait. tight, shining shorts, the colour of playing cards, hugging against his plump behind and curvaceous hips. a flash of silver against his bellybutton. a large sliver of his toned midriff and a petite waist visible underneath his revealing, sheathlike crop top; his chest looking so inviting, protruding prettily whilst constricted beneath the leather-like fabric. flawless, slender neck looking deliciously dangerous with a dark choker contrasting with his angelic skin. his messy blonde, romantic painting like, hair glistening in the bright lights; the tips red and blue like the matching, shimmering eyeshadow and stark black, graphic eyeliner surrounding his deceiving bambi eyes and long doll lashes. glossy, pouting lips and an eyeful of the tip of his tongue between his pink, abused lips. his ornament worthy nose, glistening with crystal highlighter and a sliver of sweat; cute mole not matching his sordid attire but somehow not looking out of place on his ski slope of a nose. small ears stricken with almost childlike heart earrings.</p><p>younghoon almost preened at the sight of the blonde devilishly dragging his long painted nails harshly against the bumps of his ribs, bare skin reddening with marks similar to a wild animal. hellish black nails sinister above his bright, plush skin.</p><p>waves of soft locks dancing around in the air like a primary colour embedded golden halo as he swayed in the iridescent lights. iris wasn’t a greek goddess, iris stood in front of younghoon. dancing sensually, surrounded by rainbows.</p><p>younghoon bit roughly on his saliva caked bottom lip, eyes focused on the movement of the pretty blonde’s delicately crafted silhouette. almost losing self control when the beauty spread himself against the cushioned seats, lying down like an odalisque.</p><p>he quickly switched his gaze from the tall grinning male spread out before him, finding himself gulping down the drink in front of him. the burning feeling against his throat nothing compared to the lustful warmth exuding from his well proportioned body. not even the freezing, strong wind hitting the rooftop area could cease his rising temperature.</p><p>“kim younghoon huh.”</p><p>younghoon’s eyes widened at the smooth voice and the feeling of thin, spider leg fingers against his pocket. his breathe hitched, vision unveiling the porcelain figure fiddling with younghoon’s id card. eyes shining with childish mischief. </p><p>“did daddy give you his company?”</p><p>it was almost teasing, degrading even; the way the sprightly blonde’s voice was twinged with a snigger, one finger twirling a silky lock of rapunzel worthy hair.</p><p>“you don’t need to know,” younghoon muttered, trying his best to sound ruff but failing at the sight the fishnet clad boy’s teethy smile. </p><p>he quickly snatched his id back, shoving back deeper into his pocket.</p><p>“didn’t mean to upset you, rich boy.”</p><p>a hand against younghoon’s chest. </p><p>that’s all it took for the older to dive in and carefully pull the blonde into his lap. the feeling of fingers tugging roughly against his dark hair as he trailed in fingers across the smaller’s bare stomach and waist. the soft and careful touches unfamiliar to hyunjae, not used to being treated with such care when kissed.</p><p>younghoon could taste the strawberry and bitter vodka as he nipped hyunjae’s bottom lip. the younger gasping, gripping tighter against younghoon’s hair and legs tightening around the other’s torso as younghoon explored his mouth. tongue trailing around in the berry flavoured, warm caven. relishing in the high pitched whines and melodic gasps the blonde let out. the sight of him brought an overwhelming sense of lust, it consumed younghoon.</p><p>the dazed blonde pulled away, gasped for breath. he looked prettier this way, eyes glossy and cheeks pink with avidity and desire. his long, voluminous eyelashes fluttering as he slowly blinked. younghoon felt nympholespy as he felt an inner smirk; he felt pride in the way the pretty male fell apart for him.</p><p>“you’d think daddy would have teached his little heir manners. you’re kissing the life out of me and you don’t even know my goddamn name.”</p><p>“what is it?”</p><p>“hyunjae.”</p><p>without warning, hyunjae dove towards younghoon’s exposed neck. teeth harshly biting against his unmarked skin, earning a low moan from the unfolding older. he almost went slack at the feeling of hyunjae’s tongue dancing against the abused skin. his finger’s digging viciously into the blonde’s back dimples.</p><p>he pulled away with an eye catching smirk, studying his handy work. watching the splatter of red and pink form a love bite.</p><p>long nails clawing against younghoon’s slender back. the pretty figure faced the tall innocent man with a demonic grin on his porcelain, makeup splattered face; eyes glistening with stars, full of mirth. his smile growing ten folds at the sound of propellers, red and blue streaked blonde locks dancing in the violent wind. a delicate finger trailing down his toned chest, painted nail digging dangerously deep into his skin. licking his plush, abused bottom lip before turning away. younghoon’s hand falling from his narrow waist.</p><p>“sorry, younghoonie, that’s my ride.”</p><p>an ungodly snigger followed by a mephistophelian bundle of giggles erupted from the unhinged, ethereal being. a spring in his step as he twirled a familiar id card in between his dainty fingers.</p><p>younghoon stared at the disappearing, scantily clad silhouette, watching the excited movement of the boy’s long, soft fleshy legs painted with blotches of lust and anger.</p><p>a glint of slicked back green hair and darkly contuse, tattooed knuckles could be seen as the vibrant figure let out a joyous holler, jumping into an open pair of herculean arms. </p><p>“juyeonie!”</p><p>hyunjae’s pretty, stick legs wrapped around the large man’s built waist, the bloomed carnations on his legs looking beautiful against the harsh purple jacket the unknown figure wore. </p><p>younghoon stared at the inhumanly large hands clutching mercilessly at hyunjae’s bare waist. the skin underneath turning a sickly sweet red.</p><p>squeals of pure delight and racked moans pierced through the sound of violent winds and propellers. leaving younghoon to watch, blank. the poison of hyunjae’s mouth stood proud against younghoon’s neck.</p><p>a flicker of unforgiving red and white landed in front of younghoon’s still figure.</p><p>there, in all its glory, sat a playing card. the joker’s playing card.</p><p>—</p><p>a smile spread across eric’s soft face, the ambience of a peaceful night and the thought of going to eat with his older brother bringing a spring to his step. he quickly opened the door, totally bypassing the fact it wasn’t locked; his excitement leaving him naive.</p><p>everything was red.</p><p>eric let out a silent scream.</p><p>scintillates from a smith &amp; wesson extractor 1600 out-the-front automatic knife and vibrancy of an oversized, cartoonish mallet with messy, childlike pattern abused across it. a pool of ichor’s favourite substance falling from a limp figure.</p><p>his eyes widened.</p><p>there stood two maniacally smirking figures towering over his older brother’s wheezing being.</p><p>“hyunjae?”</p><p>the blonde whipped around to look, his psychotic eyes sparkling at the sight of eric shaking.</p><p>“hi ericie, don’t be scared. me and mr j are just doing a little dissecting,” a chuckle left the tattoo figure next to hyunjae at those words.</p><p>a broken gasp left sangyeon’s blueing lips whilst hyunjae rammed his dagger like heal viciously into a fresh wound; taking pleasure in the wretched breaths that his victim let out as he dug it in deeper.</p><p>a fond smile spread across juyeon’s sharp face as he watched hyunjae giggle joyously at each drop of blood raining against his bare leg. the cheshire cat grin on his face causing eric’s breathing to stutter.</p><p>“why are you doing this?!” eric screamed, trying not to let the crystals in his watery eyes steam out. “you once loved sangyeon. why are you doing this?!” he faltered forwards but stopped as the tattooed man pointed his red caked blade in eric’s direction. his narrow, demonic eyes causing a gust of coldness to envelop them.</p><p>“well, you see… strawberry pie over there may have once loved your older brother but he hurt my hyunnie. and no one hurts my hyunnie.”</p><p>he was his queen. and god help anyone who disrespect his queen.</p><p>a horrified screeched ripped out of eric as the venom haired, mesomorphic man slaughtered a huge opening across sangyeon’s torso; leaving punctured lungs, busted ribs and dying organs out for display like they were going to be auctioned.</p><p> </p><p>“oh, and he’s quinn to you now.”</p><p>“now little ericie,” hyunjae whispered, swaying towards eric’s motionless silhouette. “be a good little boy for your hyungie and keep that mouth shut,” a spindly finger pressed against eric’s quivering bottom lip as hyunjae pouted, “you don’t want to end up like your big brother, do you?”</p><p>hyunjae didn’t let eric react, pulling a playing card from the deep cut of his shirt and pressing it into eric’s tremoring hands before grabbing ‘mr j’s’ colossal hand and disappearing into nothingness.</p><p>-</p><p>“you should be thanking mayor lee for giving his son a pass that bypasses all the city’s security systems. poor younghoon practically let my strawberry pie take it.”</p><p>a chuckle.</p><p>“do you want to know why i use a knife? you see, guns are too quick. you can't savor all of the little...emotions. in their last moments, people show you who they really are. so in a way...i knew your friends better than you ever did. would you like to know which of them were cowards?"</p><p>sunwoo shuddered at the heated breath pricking against his earring clad ear. watching juyeon’s swirl a knife between his tattered fingers. a glint of sunwoo’s fear mirrored in the blade, as if it was mocking him. smirking at his misfortune. sadistic.</p><p>“let’s see… there’s kevin. kevin moon the well known artist; kevin moon who stole money from the people just to have his work protected. the man who cowered in fear when penguin’s goons threatened to take his art. that’s one coward.”</p><p>a sly chuckle , the sound of skin breaking and a muted choke.</p><p>“and that’s one stab.”</p><p>“so deputy chief… kim sunwoo, do you want me to continue? or will you tell me where is it?”</p><p>a rough grunt flowed out sunwoo as juyeon pressed a callous finger against the slit in his shoulder, pushing against sunwoo’s broken flesh to the beat of the rubber room by porter wagoner. each beat becoming more excruciating as juyeon’s tattoo covered hand edged deeper into the inviting redness of muscle and spirals of perennial vine veins. the monstrous, unforgiving image of juyeon’s hand knuckle deep into his shoulder, clear as crystal in sunwoo’s sight.</p><p>“never,” sunwoo wheezed through gritted teeth; the hellish red liquid threatening to splutter from behind his pearlescent teeth, burning against his throat.</p><p>“oh come on, sunwoo-sshi.” he smirked, yanking his hand from sunwoo’s flesh, chuckling at the slashes and crevices now marked in the younger’s inside. “be a good friend and get me have a little of that acid, i just want my strawberry pie to know the feeling of skin disintegrating, being eaten by toxic chemicals.”</p><p>“you’re insane,” sunwoo spite out, splatters of blood spraying against juyeon’s chiseled cheeks. </p><p>“thank you… your boyfriend is a coward too.”</p><p> </p><p>“uh?”</p><p>“one stab for eric sohn.”</p><p>juyeon cackled at the sight of sunwoo’s eyes rolling back into his skull, his warm chocolate eyes now white and ghoulish. </p><p>“a stab in the heart for the cowardice of your lover.”</p><p>-</p><p>he was captivated.</p><p>a pretty smile, a smile from uncharted territories. full lashes batting at him, surrounding a pair of big doe eyes. soft hair hanging, shining.</p><p>if people called jacob an angel, then he had no idea what they’d call the angelic being in front of him if they saw him in public.</p><p>but the bars and worn out uniform the blonde was clad in pointed to a more devilish being.</p><p>a fallen angel, once god’s favourite… sent away for debauchery with the devil.</p><p>jacob watched the boy with red and blue makeup messy against his under eyes and cheeks - almost gone - swaying upside down with his now pure platinum curls, long and fluffy as they danced in the air. his bare legs pale and bruised as the wrapped casually against the rusty bars of his cube cage. the dirty top he had cut roughly, hanging around his upper half to reveal an expanse of his toned, slim torso.</p><p>“that’s not safe, you know.”</p><p>he giggled at jacob’s surprisingly soft words, eyes glossy with mischief. teasing jacob with the flick of his tongue.</p><p>“awwww, is mr police man cobie worried about me?” hyunjae twisted his head at the man, bringing up his arms and chest to the upper bars, hanging on them like a sloth.</p><p>“i don’t really want to be cleaning up the insides of your skull if you fall,” he muttered, carefully watching hyunjae’s every move; not even looking away for a millisecond, used to a villains tricks.</p><p>“so sweet of youuuu… maybe i’ll tell mr j to go easy on you when he comes to pick me up.” hyunjae sounded shockingly warm for the set of words he had just spoken. </p><p>jacob almost sighed. no one could break in or out of arkham asylum, even someone as deranged, as delirious and dangerous as hyunjae.</p><p>“sorry to break it to you ‘strawberry pie’ but you’re not going anywhere.”</p><p>“no one calls hyunnie strawberry pie but me… sorry babe but i can’t go easy on him anymore.”</p><p>jacob stopped breathing, a large shadow sauntering over him, a flicker of green hair visible above him.</p><p>“juyeonie!”</p><p>“hi babie, do you want to see me rip his insides out?”</p><p>“yes! i want to see if he’s as beautiful on the insides as he seems.”</p><p>“of course, anything for you my hyunnie.”</p><p>jacob’s screams fell on silent ears, left to be found dismembered on the ground as if he was an operation board game. no hyunjae to be found and a joker playing card with a lovely smudge of red lipstick  wedged between jacob’s anatomised intestines.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>